


Art for startabby's The Insidious Growth (of Betrayal)

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: Three pieces of art for startabby's 2019QuantumBangstory, The Insidious Growth (of Betrayal).





	Art for startabby's The Insidious Growth (of Betrayal)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Insidious Growth (of Betrayal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156516) by [startabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startabby/pseuds/startabby). 



## Banner

## Dividers

  
  
  
  
  
  


## Book Jacket

## Story Piece

**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give part of the plot away by accident.


End file.
